Sometimes You Have to Find Out
by drakkhammer
Summary: Part 2 of The One Soul Series: The choreography for sexy times is getting better, but they are long on lust and short on information, what to do?


**Sometimes You Have to Find Out**

Fili and Kili were stretched out together snuggling. They had always slept together, but actually being together somehow made sharing a bed completely different. Oddly enough it made it more peaceful. There had been some middle-of-the-night battles over the years when Fili stole Kili's pillow, or Kili took all the blankets, laid on them, and refused to give them back. Now Fili readily gave up the extra pillow and Kili spent so much time on Fili's side of the bed that if anything, his brother had too many covers. It's odd how things work out like that.

You also find out weird things, like if Fili touched that one spot at the base of Kili's spine his brother would be almost instantly turned on. Fili dubbed it "the hot button" and delighted in finding a way to press it at the most inconvenient times. Once he did it when Thorin was entertaining a "person of great importance." Fili never did find out who he was or why he was important. He pressed Kili's spine, Kili popped a boner and Dis stepped in front of them and threw them out, muttering for Kili to "get his hormones under control." They had laughed so hard that Kili had nearly walked into a wall, which made them laugh all the harder.

Their bodies were an endless source of amusement and entertainment. Being young and male they were always horny and what they did and where they did it was limited only by their creativity. Handjobs in the rose garden were dangerous, but easily enough to accomplish as long as no one backed into a bush. A bit of belly-bumping in the hayloft was a snap and if the barn cat found them fascinating that just gave them something to laugh at.

Eventually, however, they realized that their creativity was hampered by their lack of knowledge. The only thing they had previously known about sex was where babies came from and since that wasn't a concern it meant that they were completely untutored in the finer points of sex. There had to be a remedy for that.

Fili chose Dwalin.

He waited until Dwalin was alone in the forge. He came in smiling. "Mister Dwalin…"

Dwalin gave him a look usually reserved for yet another litter of unwanted kittens. "And you'd be wantin?"

Fili tried to look grownup and confident. "I'd like some advice and after thinking it over I feel that you are just the Dwarf I need to talk to."

"Oh really?" He laid down his hammer. He had a feeling from watching Fili swagger in that this was going to have great entertainment value. "And what exactly would you need to be talkin' about?"

"Sex." Fili said boldly. "I'd like some advice about sex."

When Dwalin could talk he asked, "What is it that you are wantin' to know?"

Fili was a bit put off by Dwalin nearly falling down laughing, but he persevered. "I'm grown and I feel it's about time I…uh…experienced…I mean I want to try…"

"You mean you want to get laid," Dwalin filled in for him.

Deflated Fili nodded. "Yes. I've been told the ladies at the Red Dog will ask you what you want and I…uh…"

"You don't know what to tell them, is that it, laddie?" Dwalin was grinning but his attitude had shifted more toward attention and away from hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Why'd you pick me?" Dwalin asked, putting his tools away. This was going to be a lot more interesting than pounding a piece of steel flat.

"You've done a lot of traveling," Fili said, "And I thought you probably well…"

"Had my share of ladies?" Dwalin grinned.

"Uh. Yes."

"You think they'd actually want this ugly mug?" He laughed and said, "Well, there was a time, laddie…there was a time."

He put his arm around Fili's shoulder and said, "Let's go over to the Red Dog. Won't be anybody there this time o'day and we can talk in private."

Fili paid for the round of ale and sat patiently until Dwalin had a long swallow and wiped his moustache. Then he started to talk and Fili's eyes started to widen.

Fili's end of the conversation quickly deteriorated to, "Really? Honest? You can actually do that? Doesn't that hurt?" and lots and lots of…"Damn!"

Fili bought two more rounds before Dwalin ran out of stories. Apparently his "ugly mug" didn't frighten off too many women; no wonder the old rounder had never married.

Fili thanked him and took his leave. He walked back with his head spinning. So many stories and so much information. Much of it was useless for he and Kili but he had to sort it out. And how was he going to bring himself to tell Kili some of it without dying of embarrassment?

When he got back to the house he was met by Kili who was eager to find out if the mission had been successful. "What did he say, Fee?"

Fili sat on their bed and shook his head in wonderment. "Really kind of more than I ever wanted to know. Sex is weird." Kili nodded, he'd already figured that part out for himself.

"A lot he told me is only good if you are with a woman." He scrunched up his face. "I'm not sure I can ever look Mum in the eye again…"

His brother socked him in the arm. "Don't talk about our mother like that."

"Do you think you were found under a cabbage, Kee?" He looked at Kili with his intent expression and laughed. "Maybe you were. Mum just went out and picked you one night."

"Well at least I was picked – you were hatched." He gave Fili a shove and was shoved in return, sending him catapulting off the bed backward.

Kili came flying back up to land on Fili pinning him down and tickling him unmercifully. They rolled around laughing, each trying to get the upper hand until Fili pinned his brother underneath him. Looking down at him, he suddenly claimed Kili's lips in a kiss and the wrestling match was over. Hands quested up and down, tugging and teasing and caressing.

Fili rolled to one side and grinned at him. "Nothing for you until you tell me what Dwalin said."

"Blackmailer."

"Well…you can uh…kiss it." He paused to gauge Kili's reaction.

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "And I guess it takes some practice but you can get it all in your mouth."

Kili opened his mouth then stuck his tongue out experimentally. "It won't fit."

"I guess as much as will fit then." He shrugged. "I don't know. I asked him and this is what he said. He also said it feels amazing."

"What happens when…you know…?"

"Lunch."

Kili screamed and jumped, putting his pillow over Fili's face. "You're lying."

Fili was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He sucked in the pillow case, spat it out and peeked out from underneath. "I guess you could spit."

"Ewwww…oh…ewwwww." Kili made spitting sounds amid gales of laughter.

"So what other gross things did our dear cousin have to say?" Now that he'd been skeeved out he couldn't wait to hear more.

"Well, we can just watch each other jerk off." Fili said.

"That's lame, been there – done that." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Not that it wasn't bloody hot, mind you."

"I guess the really big deal is that we could put a finger…Oh Mahal…." He started to blush and tried to laugh to cover his embarrassment. Dwalin could tell him stories that he couldn't even make himself repeat…a fine warrior he was.

"What? What is it? What did Dwalin say? What about your finger?" Kili reached over and started to tickle him into answering.

Fili grabbed him and flipped him over, one strong hand on his belly another gripping one ass cheek. "Here, Kee." He tried to stifle his giggle.

"Where's here? What are you babbling about?" Kili brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned at Fili.

He received a slap on his rump. "Here, you can put it here." He poked between the cheeks and Kili's grin turned into wide-eyed surprise.

"No way! You can't stick a finger up there!" His eyes were huge. "He was having you on."

"Nope. That's what I said too and he promised me he wasn't lying. He said it feels really good. He looked kinda embarrassed to tell me he liked that sort of thing." He was almost done with his third ale and feeling kinda loose by then. But it gets worse."

"It CAN'T get worse!" Kili twisted around so that he was nearly nose to nose with Fili.

"He said if you pay double some of the women will let you fuck them there…and that feels really really good."

Kili let out a squeal that was half way between horror and hysterical laughter and toppled over onto his back, kicking his feet. Fili joined him and the two of them lay together laughing.

The laughing turned into kissing and the kissing turned into touching. Clothes were hastily shed, each helping the other with the boots and then sliding off the breeches. Fili fell backwards with Kili on top of him, kissing him until he felt his breath was being drawn from his lungs. He loved seeing Fili so turned on. In spite of his reaction to the things Fili had told him, when he got turned on they seemed a lot more interesting. One in particular was downright tempting…if he could manage it.

Kili started licking his way down Fili's neck, tracing the muscles with his tongue, leaving a moist trail of fire behind. His nipples were already hard and Kili captured first one then the other teasing and sucking. He continued down over Fili's belly, he could feel the hard muscles tensing and rolling under his lips and tongue. He'd never kissed that far down before and he liked Fili's reaction. When he got even lower he could smell the pheromones, musky deep tones that mixed Fili's natural scent with the smell of sex. It was intoxicating.

Fili reached down and tugged at Kili's hair. "You don't have to do this." He was so turned on that he could barely speak.

Kili honestly didn't think he could stop if he wanted to. Moments ago he had thought the whole idea absurd. Now he couldn't think of anything else. He was wildly turned on, his own cock hard, the weight swinging between his legs as he maneuvered for the best position. He ignored himself, focusing his lust on what he intended to do for Fili. His brother was so turned on that his breath was coming in short panting bursts and his cock was moving and twitching on its own as the muscles contracted. Kili paused for a moment in wonder at how astoundingly beautiful it was. And then he leaned down.

The initial scrape of his tongue across the head nearly launched Fili off the bed. The feeling was amazingly intense. Kili tasted the pre-come and found it had almost no flavor, but it was slick, so very very slick. The foreskin had retracted as Fili had become more and more turned on and he explored the edges with the tip of his tongue. From the shudders it invoked he deemed it to be a hit.

He took the head in his mouth and his teeth accidentally scraped over the tender surface. Fili reacted instantly, "Hey! Watch the teeth!" He aimed a swipe at Kili's head that ruffled his hair.

Being more careful he took more in his mouth and held it for a moment and then pulled back up. He did this a couple of times without getting a reaction. Finally he looked up and said, "Is it working?"

Fili shrugged and said, "It doesn't feel like much. I don't know why Dwalin said this feels really good."

Fili had the awful feeling that Dwalin had been shining him on and was starting to feel stupid. This whole sex thing was way more complicated than it should be. Now he had images in his head he didn't think he'd ever get out. Why was he dumb enough to think that putting in anyone's mouth would feel good? He bet that Dwalin knew about them somehow and was laughing his arse off thinking about the lies he'd told.

Kili thought for a second. Licking it had gotten some reaction even though it kind of felt a little gross, so he tried it again and again Fili's hips twitched. Tongue, tongue was good. He licked and swirled it around the soft pink head, teasing the slit and then down to the sensitive frenulum just under the head. That got him a reaction and a long string of muttered words from Fili that made absolutely no sense with the exception of "Yes!"

Improvising, he cupped the head in his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue in circles. Once again Fili let him know that he was on the right track. Sucking he took a bit more in his mouth, adjusting his position to open his throat more. He licked the underside of the shaft and pulled it deeper. Fili was babbling and clutching at the sheet. A peek upward showed that his head was thrown back, throat working as if to say words he could no longer form.

Kili grinned and resumed his experiment. Down he went…and down, stopping to take a breath and down still further. It was easier than he expected and a heck of a lot more fun. Half a brain cell wondered why they hadn't thought of this themselves and then Fili moaned and the thought was gone. Dwalin definitely hadn't been lying.

Trial and error showed that a slow and steady up and down motion with lots of suction and tongue liberally applied on the way up while one hand gripped the shaft was a winner. It wasn't the easiest position to maintain and breathing had to be planned, but the reaction he was getting was totally worth it. His hair got in his way and he ignored it. The only thing that would have made it better would have been able to watch Fili's face. He loved his brother's "It's so good I'm dying" face and he held that vision in his mind.

Suddenly a hand was beating on his back. "Kili move, NOW!"

He pulled back but continued to stroke and was rewarded by getting to watch a spectacular orgasm. The first jet hit his cheek, but he moved in time to avoid the second one. Grinning he pumped his slickened hand up and down Fili's spasming shaft, milking the last of the aftershocks. He watched intently and decided that this was going to be one of his favorite things to do. He'd found a way to shatter Fili…

When he looked back at his brother Fili had a goofy grin on his face and then suddenly burst into a hoot of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You, you beautiful hunk, c'mere." He pulled Kili up to him and wiped the blob of semen off his cheek. Grinning he put a dab of it on Kili's nose, but he stopped smiling when Kili grabbed his finger and popped it into his mouth sucking on it hard. He looked at Kili, his brother's dark eyes dancing with mischief. If he hadn't just come buckets Fili knew he'd be hard again. He had the wonderful feeling that he'd created a monster.

Before he got to return the favor Dis was calling everyone to supper.

Fili grinned and hugged Kili. "Later, Kee…"

"Oh yeah…."

Dis had never seen her boys eat so fast. The stew practically vanished as did the chunk of bread each had pulled off of the fresh loaf.

"You two must be starving, what were you doing this afternoon?"

Fili stuffed a chunk of bread in mouth to keep from having to answer. "Uh, just stuff," Kili volunteered.

"Well, stay out of trouble. I have to go over to see Balin after dinner. There are cookies in the kitchen for dessert if you want some." She hadn't managed to get out the word kitchen before the two of them hurdled their chairs and launched into the kitchen to grab a handful each. "Leave some for Balin," she called hopefully.

The two of them plopped on the bed sitting cross-legged facing each other. "So what did you think? Kili asked as he popped half an oatmeal cookie into his mouth. He chewed slowly and licked his lips.

"What do mean what did I think? Mom makes the best cookies ever." Fili said around a mouthful of cookie. Kili hit him with a pillow and stole his remaining cookie.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Too late." Kili said around the wad of cookie. "Anfer da queftion."

"Ok, ok..I couldn't think. That was bloody amazing! "How did you know what to do?"

Kili shrugged. "I sort of made it up as I went along. If you liked it I did it again, if I didn't get much reaction I tried something else." He grinned wickedly. "I played you like a fiddle."

Fili shoved him back and climbed on to, tickling him mercilessly. Kili squealed and tickled back. When they were out of breath Fili leaned down and kissed him. He was immediately seized and kissed back enthusiastically. Fili licked and nibbled at Kili's lips and then started to work his way down. "My turn…"

There was a flurry of undressing with pieces of clothing flying and boots landing against the wall. One day they would learn the fine art of undressing their partner but it is not this day.

Kili was more than glad to lay back and let Fili do all the work. Smugly he figured he'd earned it. He stuffed a pillow under his head and watched, although when Fili started sucking his nipple his vision got a little cloudy and he had to concentrate more on just breathing.

The trip down his belly seemed to take forever with side trips to lick and suck at the soft skin. Just when he thought he was going to start begging, Fili slid one hand up his inner thigh and cupped his balls, rolling them gently and squeezing just enough to feel good. Like Kili he'd discovered that instead of being repelled by scent it was intoxicating. Musk and good sex and Kili all blended with heady pheromones to turn him on even more. Even though he'd had the mother of all orgasms he felt himself coming up hard and hot.

Kili had a beautiful cock. It was long and thick and a soft golden color nestled in a cloud of soft dark hair. Fili had never thought about the aesthetics of it before, but now that his nose was only inches away he took a moment to admire it. Kee worried about his beard and his build but he'd never have to worry about this part of his anatomy – it was perfect.

Tentatively he reached out with his tongue to touch the tip. Kili shuddered and he drew his tongue back tasting the precome. It was slick with little flavor so he reached out again and swirled the tip, pausing to probe the slit before taking a lick at the sensitive spot just under the head. Kili reacted with predictable enthusiasm encouraging him to explore more boldly.

He took the head in his mouth and sucked gently, grinning slightly at the soft moans emanating from north of his position. He sucked harder and slid his head up and down a little, paying attention to Kili and taking his cues from the reactions he was getting. Then he tried to take in a little more.

It took a moment for what sounded like "blurrgh" to register. Kili felt his cock abandoned and looked down to see Fili with an expression halfway between horror and laughter. He looked at Kili and suddenly it was all laughter.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. But you look like one of Mum's candle holders." Fili started laughing too hard to talk.

Kili boosted himself on his elbows and looked at his cock, neatly surrounded by a ring of chunks of meat, potatoes and carrots. It stood straight up and did rather look like it had been decorated for some ghastly holiday.

"You fucking puked on me?!"

He leaped up and wiped himself off with Fili's shirt. He wanted to be insulted and he wanted to be mad but seeing Fili practically falling off the bed laughing was too much and he started to giggle.

"You bastard!" He leaped on Fili and wrestled him down, sitting astride his belly.

"It sure tasted better going down," Fili laughed. "I guess you're better at some things than I am. I really am sorry. I had no warning at all."

Slightly mollified Kili accepted the apology. He kissed Fili, tasting himself and the heat began to return. "I'm going down to wash. I'll be right back." He slid off the bed and trotted out the door praying that their mother had left for Balin's.

He was back quickly and slipped back into bed. He was still half-hard when he turned on his back and looking meaningfully at Fili.

"If you feel like you're gonna puke again, we can do something else."

Fili shook his head. "Nope, I think I know what I did wrong. Just think of that one as a test run."

"Easy for you to say," Kili said warily. "Just take it slow this time."

Fili's whispered, "I promise," warmed Kili's ear sending shivers down his spine. He relaxed as the whispers turned into soft kisses that trailed over his lips, down his chin to play along the line of his beard and then slowly descend the column of his neck. The trip across his chest was agonizingly slow, the nibbles and licks making him twitch involuntarily.

Both nipples were sampled and then the kisses trailed lower, Fili's hand brushing over tight abdominal muscles, playing with the dusting of fur then sliding down the top of his thigh, tickling and stroking, setting the nerves in his skin on fire.

This time he grasped Kili firmly, holding him and stroking him, blowing hot breath against the moistening head of his cock. He kissed the sensitive tip gently, flicking the tip of his tongue out to tease and taste. The reaction was immediate and encouraging. He probed the slit and then slid down to stroke the sensitive frenulum just under the head. Kili's soft cry of pleasure told him that he was on the right track.

He slid more of the shaft into his mouth being careful to go slowly and not try to take as much as he had before. He used one had to encircle the shaft and slowly worked his hand up and down in rhythm with his sucking. As he worked it became easier breathing settled into a pattern of exhale on down, inhale on up, swirl the tongue, then descended again and sucked harder. Kili approved and arched his hips slightly saying something in Khuzdul that was garbled between sighs and moans.

As Fili got into it he found that he was enjoying it almost as much as Kili. Everything about it was erotic. He loved the smell, the taste, the feel of slippery hard skin in his mouth and most of all loved the feeling of giving such intense pleasure to someone he loved. Kili reached down and entangled his fingers in Fili's hair, not guiding him just needing contact.

Fili's hand was slick with precome and he decided to try out a tip from Dwalin. He slid his hand down over Kili's balls and then lower, massaging and moistening the way. Kili had stiffened at first then relaxed and let his legs fall loosely giving Fili access. Fili moistened his finger by swirling it across the top of Kili's cock and then slipped it back down to press gently at the entrance. Kili moaned and spread his legs a bit more. Emboldened, he pressed a little and to his surprise his finger slid in easily and Kili nearly left the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked hurriedly holding his hand still. "Do you want me to take it out?

"If you do, I'll kill you," Kili answered. "It's almost too much…"

Kili pressed down sliding Fili's finger deeper. Remembering what Dwalin had said about a spot about an inch and a half in, he curled his finger slightly and was really glad his mother had left the house. He was sure Kili's scream could have been heard on the other side of the street.

Completely incoherent Kili pressed down to trap Fili's hand and clenched his leg muscles as the shocks of pleasure coursed through him. Fili resumed sucking, matching his strokes to Kili's thrusts.

Kili's moans picked up speed and Fili sucked harder, working his finger in a little more and tried to move it, an impossibility with the vice of Kili's thighs clamping down on him. He felt Kili arch upward and a tug at his hair trying to pull him away. He resisted, pushing down harder and increasing the suction. He'd gone too far and owed Kili too much to pull away. He wanted all he could get.

Kili froze as he cried emptying himself into Fili's mouth. Spasms of pleasure raced up and down his body making his muscles twitch and jerk. His cock throbbed and felt as if it would burst. The pleasure was intense…for both of them.

When the aftershocks had passed, Fili reluctantly let go and swallowed hard. The taste was…different, the consistency not the best, but the reaction was amazing. It made the experiment a total success. He slid his finger out, wiped it on the blanket (on Kili's side) and then looked up at Kili who was regarding him with wide-eyed awe. He smiled and was immediately drawn upward and into a deep kiss. Kili licked his lips and tongue tasting himself, sharing the experience as fully as possible, reluctant to have it be over. He nuzzled against Filly, petting him and whispering nonsense words of love.

"Am I forgiven for puking on you?" he asked as he nuzzled Kili's neck.

"I was going to make you give me your desserts for a week, but I think we can call it even," Kili replied. "I don't know what you hit in there, but I think we owe Dwalin some more ale."

"Oh yeah, lots more ale." Fili paused. "Think we should buy him a drink or three tonight?"

"Nope," Kili said, his eyes sparkling. "I think we have more to find out, don't you?"

Fili drew him into a deep kiss. "Oh yeah…a lot more to find out…"

This is what happens when you mix what shouldn't be with what is and add a large helping of I don't know what the fuck to do. I've also started working on the sequel which should be done by 3/17. :)


End file.
